


Sleeping Rat

by raynoremmas



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, Hickies, M/M, Praise, Rewards, Somnophilia, dom/sub dynamics, it's kinda dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynoremmas/pseuds/raynoremmas
Summary: Grasping sight of the scene before him, he forced himself to stay still. He knew that if he jerked his hand away, Nezumi would surely wake up. He’d really done it now. A silent breath escaped his mouth that he’d been holding. Well, his fingers were already there, right? It would be stupid to go back now that he’d initiated what he was too scared to do before.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Sleeping Rat

The boy with the messy white hair rolled over to meet his boyfriend’s soft, sleeping face. Shion gave a small smile as he glanced at Nezumi’s long, beautiful lashes that rested against his cheeks. As his eyes trailed down the familiar slender frame, he noted that his hips were slightly exposed. The waistband of his underwear was pulled down to his upper thigh. He was wearing a rather old t-shirt as he always did. Shion noted that the fabric looked light. Just light enough to move without waking him so he could steal a glance of the other boy’s torso. He blinked. He’d never asked Nezumi about anything like this before, and he knew his instincts were wrong of him. It wasn’t that they hadn’t slept together before, but the fact that he’d never gotten consent to touch him without consciousness. He mulled over this thought for a long while. 

Looking and touching are two different things, though. His animalistic impulses bloomed in the back of his mind as always, but he knew Nezumi might be upset in the process. A little look wouldn’t hurt, probably. He knew Nezumi wouldn’t wake up- but in the slim chance that he did, he knew Nezumi would forgive him. Without further thought, he reached his hand toward the long haired boy’s shirt and tugged up as softly as he could. His scarlet eyes travelled along the curves of his pale skin. His throat became dry as he felt his stomach pool with lust. Nezumi was just too cute in his sleep. Normally, he was too guarded to be as submissive as Shion had dreamed of. He’d be the cutest boy if he didn’t talk back, of course. Nezumi always wanted things his way, but Shion’s fingers twitched at the thought of being selfish for once. He blinked again, trying to snap himself out of it, but it wasn’t long before his fingers were gently pressed against his boyfriend’s stomach.

Grasping sight of the scene before him, he forced himself to stay still. He knew that if he jerked his hand away, Nezumi would surely wake up. He’d really done it now. A silent breath escaped his mouth that he’d been holding. Well, his fingers were already there, right? It would be stupid to go back now that he’d initiated what he was too scared to do before. His fingers gently graced the curves of his waist, receiving the smallest of whines in response. 

Usually, Nezumi was too embarrassed to be loud. He always covered his mouth or buried his face in the sheets to avoid hearing himself. While the shorter boy liked seeing Nezumi try desperately to hold back, he also wondered how loud he could get.

Shion trailed his hand underneath his t-shirt slowly, making sure not to disturb his sleeping partner. He stopped when he received a soft noise from the boy next to him and waited for a moment before continuing. Once he made his way to Nezumi’s chest, he pressed his nipple between his fingers gently. A soft sigh escaped his now parted lips and Shion felt his cock twitch from the sound. 

Once he was certain Nezumi wasn’t awake, he glanced down at the small bulge in his underwear. He smirked, realizing that Nezumi was enjoying being taken advantage of in his sleep. 

Using slightly more force, he pinched his hard nipple between his fingers again. Nezumi mewled softly and pressed his thighs together. In response, Shion pressed his cock against Nezumi’s warm thighs. “Nnn,” the taller boy moaned, reminding Shion that he was a light sleeper. In light of that, the snowy haired boy slid his hand down his body slowly and went underneath the waist of his underwear. He softly wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s cock that was wet with precum, receiving a hiss from the boy now beneath him. His hand began stroking his cock and he took note of Nezumi’s flushed face. He knew he would wake up at any moment, but instead of making him feel guilty, the thought just made his cock twitch with excitement. He wanted to see the look of pure embarrassment on his lover’s face. Part of him even wanted Nezumi to get angry with him. Before he could think more about the dark urge, Nezumi’s eyes began to flutter as he whined. 

Dazed and a bit confused from being woken up feeling so hot and heavy, it took him a few moments to come to his senses. “Mm… Shion?” he let out a jerky whine as Shion’s tongue darted across the skin near his hips. 

“Morning,” he chimed as he began sucking at the skin, making sure to leave a dark mark behind. His boyfriend hissed from the pain, trying to get his breathing under control. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, trying his best to sound cross with him. However, Shion didn’t miss the way his voice shook when he asked. 

“Oh, nothing important. You can go back to sleep if you want. You seemed to enjoy it more that way,” he giggled, teasing the boy beneath him. This frustrated Nezumi.

He scowled, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks, “No I wasn’t! You woke me up.” He protested, but Shion was accustomed to his lying by now. 

The snowy haired boy leaned down to Nezumi’s ear and whispered, “You’re a liar. You were whining and twitching in your sleep the whole time, you pervert.” Shion’s mouth formed a smirk as he felt his boyfriend’s cock twitch and Nezumi hissed in frustration. He silently wished he’d stayed asleep a bit longer, but he enjoyed seeing his boyfriend flustered. 

“You’re the one who started touching me, so who’s the real pervert here, your majesty?” he spat. 

Shion positioned himself above Nezumi again. Nezumi trusted Shion, but there was a nervous feeling pooling in his stomach. He was a bit scared, but he was also very hot. The dark haired boy hoped Shion would take responsibility for turning him on first thing in the morning. 

Scarlet eyes pierced through the dim lighting of their room and focused on the flustered boy beneath him. Without speaking, Shion used his hands to pin Nezumi’s wrists above his head. Nezumi’s blush deepened and he let out a soft moan in response. “Keep your wrists here or I’ll punish you,” he threatened, sending shivers down the dark haired boy’s spine. His words were sharp and concise. Nezumi felt like a blade had been dragged against his skin with just his partner’s voice. A part of Shion that he didn’t show often always bloomed feelings of anxiety in Nezumi. He felt that feeling now, along with the heat that burned through him. He had never been controlled in this way, and it excited him more than he had ever thought before. He chose to listen to the snowy haired boy and keep his hands above his head for the time being, which eased the slight tension between them. 

The boy above him pulled down his underwear and exposed his cock to the cool air in their room. Before he could speak, Shion’s mouth was exploring Nezumi’s stomach. The taller boy’s hands twitched, but he reminded himself that he was supposed to keep his hands above his head. Shion praised him, “You’re being so obedient, Nezumi.” His breath was hot against his skin and Nezumi whined as the pain from Shion’s teeth set in. Nezumi’s cock twitched as he glanced down at the bruise his boyfriend had left. 

“Shut up,” Nezumi retorted as he grit his teeth. 

Without hesitation, the boy above him wrapped his hand around the taller boy’s throat and applied a decent amount of pressure. Nezumi instinctively reached for his arms, but stopped himself halfway when Shion’s grip tightened. He lay his hands back down, and the pressure decreased. He panted heavily as he tried to regain a proper breathing pace. “Don’t make me punish you, Nezumi. I don’t want to. I think you’re cuter when you just lay there for me,” he tormented him. 

He grit his teeth in frustration. Part of Nezumi wanted him to stop, but the other part enjoyed every second of it. The other boy kept his hand around Nezumi’s throat while sliding his free hand down his side. Nezumi’s lip trembled as Shion's fingers edged closer to his cock. The boy above him grinned as he purposely ignored his dripping cock, making Nezumi growl in frustration. 

"You're so impatient; like a bitch in heat," Shion hummed as he rubbed his index finger against his hole. The dark haired boy bit back a smart response, knowing Shion would choke him harder if he argued. "Did you like being touched in your sleep, Nezumi?" 

The taller boy hesitated, making Shion grip his throat tightly. "Answer me, please," his voice was firm, but softer this time. He wanted confirmation that Nezumi was enjoying himself before going further. 

He clenched his jaw and swallowed. "Mm, what if I do?" He asked, trying to avoid saying it so bluntly- the way Shion craved.

"Then say so. I'm not asking you to," his tone became sharp again and he tightened his grip around Nezumi's throat. The boy writhed beneath him and let out a whine. His dark eyes were shut tight from the pain. Shion noticed how hard he was and licked his lips.

Nezumi's nails dug into the palms of his hands as he hissed, "I do- fuck, Shion-" His throat was hot and dry from his heavy panting. 

He smirked and loosened his grip while forcing the tip of his finger into Nezumi's warm slit. The flustered boy let out a moan and reached his hands for his mouth. Shion caught this and choked him hard again, causing him to grit his teeth and cough a little.  
"Don't cover your mouth," he commanded as Nezumi lowered his hands again. 

Pressure was lifted from his throat again and Nezumi gasped for air. He began to get extremely impatient and grinded his hips against Shion's fingers. 

The boy above him chuckled, "You're so wet here." He began pumping his finger in and out of Nezumi's ass, which made him moan desperately. Shion bit his lip at the sexy sound and forced himself deeper into his boyfriend.

A gasp escaped Nezumi’s mouth and he tried to press his thighs together, but his boyfriend was quick to force them back open. Shion tried his best to keep his pace, but it wasn’t long before he let out an agitated sigh. He pulled his finger out, glaring down at his boyfriend. “I can’t have you trapping my hand to slow me down, my love. It’s really a shame, though. I wanted to tease you longer.” He began pulling down his own underwear and positioning himself above the flushed boy.

“Wait are we- Shion-” He was cut off by the loud moan that escaped his mouth as the slender boy thrust his cock into him. Shion let out a sigh from the pressure caused by the tightness of his boyfriend’s warm ass. The raven haired boy opened his mouth to protest, but the only thing that slipped out were shaky moans. He desperately tried to keep his mouth shut, but he knew if he moved his hands, Shion wouldn’t be happy. 

A warm blush spread across Shion's face, encompassing his faded, pink scar. He hissed in pleasure, "You feel so good, Nezumi." The other boy struggled slightly beneath him. He was enjoying himself, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't in pain. "Do you need a minute?" The snowy haired boy asked, stopping his hips momentarily as he waited for a response. 

The stubborn boy beneath him shook his head, "No- fuck, keep going." He opened his mouth again, his blush turning a scarlet color. "Please, Shion," he begged, knowing it would drive his boyfriend up the wall. 

Shion practically purred, "Of course, love." He was more than ecstatic now that his boyfriend had begged him. The shorter boy didn’t hesitate; thrusting his cock deeper into his hole. Nezumi was trying his best to keep his voice down, but he could hardly hold back his screams of pleasure as his lover picked up his pace. 

Without warning, Shion wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s cock, pumping it as roughly as he could. “Are you going to be a good boy and cum for me, Nezumi?” He tried to coax an answer out of him when he was greeted with nothing but hot and heavy panting, “I really want you to.” 

Nezumi’s head was spinning. He knew Shion was talking to him, but he could only hear his pulse ringing in his ears. His thoughts were being consumed by the overwhelming urge to release his load. Shion looked so beautiful above him. Nezumi didn’t speak, but tears welled at the edge of his deep gray eyes. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, he gave into his desires. His cock twitched one last time as he shot his load all over his stomach. Cum dripped down the side of his stomach and down onto the sheets as he lay there. He tried to speak, but his throat felt insatiably dry. Shion removed himself from his boyfriend, trying to catch his breath. He bit his lip as he noticed his own cum trickling out of Nezumi’s ass. He shook his head, heading over to the table next to the bed and handing his partner a glass of water that was there from the night before. 

“Are you alright?” Shion asked tiredly. 

Nezumi finished swallowing and gasped for air. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just checking,” he smiled, pushing his boyfriend back down on the bed. “I’m really tired,” he sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Nezumi’s shoulder.

“Well, who’s fault is that, your majesty?” Nezumi jeered. 

Shion let out a soft giggle and pulled him closer. “Mine. But I wish I could do this every day.”

“You’re ridiculous,” he snorted, getting up to search for his clothes. As Nezumi pulled his shirt over his head, he silently wished the same. He crawled into bed again, pulling Shion closer. “I have work to do today, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. Thought I’d give you a parting gift,” Shion stuck his tongue out toward his partner and got a swift punch in return.

Nezumi laughed, “Shut up, idiot.” He gripped Shion’s chin in his hands, pulling him in for one last deep kiss before he had to finish getting ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
